


Trust No One

by LeaderKrios



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Not what he seems, Other, Spoilers for Not What He Seems, TRUST NO ONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaderKrios/pseuds/LeaderKrios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRUST NO ONE. The words of the journal flashed bold red in his mind as his family sat around the table rejoicing in the return of their grandfather, Stanley Pines. Dipper sat off to the side, flashing weak smiles to the others every time they glanced his way.</p>
<p>He should  feel happy...</p>
<p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust No One

TRUST NO ONE. The words of the journal flashed bold red in his mind as his family sat around the table rejoicing in the return of their grandfather, Stanley Pines. Dipper sat off to the side, flashing weak smiles to the others every time they glanced his way.

TRUST NO ONE. His mind kept thinking of the words and thinking.

TRUST NO ONE. Thinking about his sister. His twin sister. His other half. The sister he had been together with since birth. 

TRUST NO ONE. The sister that he would trust, HAS trusted with his life on several occasions.

TRUST. NO. ONE. His pleas for her to shut the machine down, prevent the potential apocalypse. To TRUST him not Stan.

TRUST. He had trusted her to trust him.

NO. He shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He should be happy! His Grandfather, who he had never met before, was alive and well. Sitting in front of him. Everyone else was happy! They were laughing. Chatting. Talking about the old times. The original Mystery Twins, back again!

In the end it worked out, right? No apocalypse. Grunkle Stan was still Stan. 

He should feel bad for ever doubting him.

Right?

ONE. At night he stares up at the ceiling with one eye open. A mixture of guilt and something else warring in his soul. He flips between the two emotions at a rapid pace, heart racing and sweat forming at his brow. The house shack is silent aside from the quiet snores of his family. Everyone content with the day’s event 

Except for him.

The voices inside his head tell him that now, more than ever, no one can be trusted. Not the Stans, not the towns people.

Not his sister.

TRUST NO ONE. His mind sifts through every instance of betrayal. Every time someone scoffed at one of his theories. Every time people told him he was just paranoid. Told him to put down the journals and have fun this summer. 

He remembers all the times before Gravity Falls where whispers fallowed him around school. Dipper Pines the weird kid. The crazy kid that tried to form a Paranormal Investigations Club. The strange kid that sleeps in class and wakes up screaming about ghosts, vampires, aliens.

The kid that has his twin sister fight his fights for him. That always starts a conversation with ghost facts or conspiracy theories.

TRUST NO ONE. TRUST NO ONE. TRUST NO ONE. TRUST.NO.ONE.

He turns over and faces the wall, turning away from the form of his sleeping sister and pet pig. Looking at her just makes things worse. He feels…

Disgusted.

Disgusted that she would ever trust someone over her TWIN BROTHER.

“Sorry Bro-Bro but you’ve just been a bit….”

Weird.

Strange.

Crazy.

Paranoid.

Even his Grandfather, The Author of The Journals, the one he thought would listen to his theories, turned him away with a “We’ll handle it, Kid. Get some rest.”

TRUST NO ONE.

He balled his fists, tears beginning to form in his eyes. 

Kid.

Of course no one would trust him. He’s just a kid. 

A kid, but not crazy.

Not Weird

Or Strange

Or Paranoid.

Not Guilty

Oh no, not anymore.

TRUST NO ONE

He’s smart.

Resilient.

Cunning.

The ONLY ONE who KNEW THE TRUTH.

TRUST NO ONE.

He doesn’t need a journal.

Or The Stans.

Or his Sister.

TRUST NO ONE. 

His eyes begin to close, a slight smirk forming on his lips. He’d show them. He’d show them all! When the time comes, and he’s proven right, they’ll all apologize.  
BEG for forgiveness.

They’ll see how wrong they were to turn him away. On that GLORIOUS DAY.

A soft golden glow emanated from the boy’s eyes, his pupils distorting slightly before they finally closed, the smirk lingering in his sleep.

His last thoughts before the greyscale of the mindscape took him into his dreams was

They Should have been nicer to us.

Trust no one, Pine Tree.


End file.
